


Lantern-Light

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A lovely urging.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Lantern-Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



Xander had been the one to tell Takumi to relax, but in reality, he was sure he was just as nervous. Takumi was... _exquisite_ with his hair down, pooled beneath him on the bed. And the blush on his cheeks in the lantern-light of the royal suite nearly distracted him from his current goal. 

Takumi managed Xander's name as he dipped lower, but everything after became one soft moan. It was a lovely urging; Xander saw no reason not to continue. He wanted to give Takumi all the pleasure that he could before taking his own. 

Takumi deserved no less.


End file.
